All Change
by ChanelAddict
Summary: Hook gets Emma back 'home' for now, but what happens when they're pushed in to roles that don't fit who they really are? How does a modern woman adjust to a 'Fairytale Land' and keep her sanity? A pirate can be a hero, but does he have to wear the clothes? Emma/Hook. Rating varies from T-M. A little sugary angst-lite one-shot.


**A/N: Well this is a turn up for the books huh? Yeah, I promised myself no fic for this OTP but you all know that sometimes it just can't be helped. A little angst lite one-shot I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated! xox**

**All Change.**

"I look like a _ponce_."

"I'm sure that's just not true."

"'Course, says you, who in fact _does_ look like a ponce – just saying." Hook said from behind the large wooden screen, and David or 'his majesty' merely sighed leaning against the windowsill. This had been going on for almost an hour. Snow had insisted with everyone one back in the Enchanted Forest – at least for now – that we were to revert to our more traditional roles and just get on with life as normal. That included but was not limited to clothing. Something that had finally caught up with the pirate.

Hook had had about enough, first they dock his ship and insisted he stay in the castle – but of course not in the same room as their daughter, then the bloody woman went and stole his leathers while he was washing.

"Would you just pick something and come on? They want us down for dinner, and you know Snow is just –"

"About that wife of yours mate, I mean given everything we've all been through and now that she's fully up the duff again- "

"Hook –"

"Fine, sorry 'with child…'"

David could hear him rolling his eyes; he bit back a laugh because really, he knew what was coming. Snow had been a touch … temperamental of late, and he wasn't entirely sure it was all pregnancy.

"I just don't see why it's such a big deal … if I want to dress how I dress or if Emma wants to wear what she normally wears. I mean, yes you're all royal again but to act as if we all haven't been affected by our time – you all more so than me – in the world without magic – well it seems a bit… strange."

With that he rounded the corner, fully dressed.

_Finally._

David was starving and he really didn't want to catch the wrath of his wife again.

"I told you. Ponce." He said again grimacing to himself in the mirror. "Honestly who ever thought this was a good idea?"

"We're going… you look … fine really, just relax! The fact that you look like you want to jump from the nearest window doesn't really add to the whole look you know?"

Hook rolled his eyes.

"The trousers are too bloody big."

David looked, and no, they weren't, not at all.

"You've spent centuries in various pairs of …form fitting leathers, normal fabrics are meant to feel like this."

"Well I'm not sure I like it, I don't feel very secure."

David sighed, for a man that had the sense of security within himself to swan around in skin tight leather from head to toe, but God forbid he wear cotton blend?

"Come on, we're going to be late." David straightened Hook out as much as possible to make him look as presentable as possible and hopefully have this first big dinner go off without much of a hitch. He knew he was kidding himself, but for the sake of everyone, he just hoped it would pass smoothly.

Everything itched. It was heavy, and floaty, and just strangling the life out of her breasts. Struggling for breath would surely make eating dinner a bit of a problem, no?

"Mary Mar –"

"You know you can call me Snow, here…. I mean, if … you know Mom still isn't the thing." She heard from the other room, her mother, god bless her heart, was busy organising Emma's 'new' closet while Emma was tasked with trying something 'suitable' on for dinner. Henry had taken to the new surroundings like a duck to water, which, should have worried Emma more, I mean the kid couldn't go a day without his iPad but was suddenly fine back in the lack of make believe?

She huffed again. Corsets, really?

"I look ridiculous… "

"Oh honey I know that's just not true, let me see."

Emma had chosen something that wasn't in a shade of hot pink, baby blue, or weird shiny green. She'd gone for red and black, it was as close to her old wardrobe as she was going to get, apparently. Heavy black velvet with layers of underskirt, teamed with a detachable red sleeveless 'coat' that laced into the main dress. Snow had insisted she curl her hair, and without her regular curling iron that too was an odd experience.

My god, these women must have spent half their days just dressing and undressing. She wondered how she was going to manage the bathroom.

Which was a whole other set of 'what the fuck' that she had to deal with too.

"Oh." Snow said her face dropping for a second before she smiled.

"No?" Emma twirled, her dress spinning too.

"No, I love it." Snow smiled wider, walking up to her daughter and leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I just… there were some lovely white and… pink… I mean of course it's up to you… I just… well there's plenty of time to wear them all right?" She perked up then, and that's when Emma got worried. Ever since they'd gotten back, taken care of the Oz problem it seemed as though Emma was just waiting for the next disaster to strike, whilst Snow… Mary Margaret… her mom was on hyper drive to make sure everyone knew that this was home now and they were just your run of the mill royal family living in the enchanted Forest.

Except she, and everyone else knew differently. But no one was saying a damn thing, and Emma's ever so forthright personality and lack of patience was wearing really thin.

"Come on, let's go to dinner I'm sure everyone is waiting for us." Snow smiled again, and again Emma fought the urge to snap her out of it. But, again, said nothing because hey, she was her mother after all and if she wanted to play normal – even for a little while, Emma could more than understand it.

Walking through the palace Emma couldn't help but feel pangs of guilt, it was her thing really, even though she had no power over what happened all those years ago she still felt as if she was somehow to blame. It was ridiculous, she knew that, but watching her mother cup her pregnant belly, she was thrown repeatedly into 'what might have been if…' scenarios in her head. Would she have been as strong headed? As closed off? Or would she have been like Aurora, a typical 'Princess' who just lived for her happy ending and a simple care free Royal life? You know, minus all the curses and stuff?

She doubted that. Her mother was, usually at least, a woman of strong, forthright bravery and well, her father was Prince Charming and embodied all what came with that name.

"Holy… Is this how you do dinner every night?" Emma whispered to Snow when they entered the dining room and Snow just smiled. Sure since they'd all been back they'd eaten together, but it was in their rooms with Henry as everyone got caught up. Emma had preferred that, over … this.

There were candles on every surface, glass tables and large silver throne –like chairs enough to seat nine. She counted in her head and knew she was one, Henry, her mom and dad, and Hook of course. Regina she assumed since she and the boy had been spending a lot of time together since their return, which she was completely fine with considering her sacrifice and surprise on their return, that and Henry enjoyed it. Whatever helped settle her kid was fine with Emma, if only the same could be said for her? She was a bag of nerves as everyone started to filter in she was still unsure of whom the extra place settings were for. First up was Regina and Henry, her boy running to hug her, something she was in desperate need of in that moment.

"Hey kid."

"Mom you look…"

Emma rolled her eyes, expecting him to make fun or something but he didn't, he just smiled and hugged her all the tighter. "Mom you look beautiful, like a real … well like a real princess."

She looked to Snow then who was simply beaming and then to Regina who just nodded.

"It's an adjustment." Is all Regina said before taking her seat on the other side of their son she who wore the dresses and the jewels so well, of course she did, she was a 'queen' in stature if not in status and everyone could see that's how she carried herself.

She was probably right this was all just a huge ad…_Jesus_.

Hook walked in, laughing at something David… Charming… her father, had said and while that was a lovely sight to behold what he was wearing was really the draw at that point.

It was so… so… _not_ Hook, at least not as she knew him.

He was wearing plain black pants with long tan riding boots, a bright white shirt that she was sure should have been buttoned the whole way but knowing Hook it never would be, covered by a moss green waistcoat with gold button details that she was sure was expensive and ornate but didn't really care. He was sans his leathers and looked about as comfortable as Emma felt but he looked … to borrow a word from her mother, rather 'dashing' truth be told.

Well, she figured, it wasn't so bad if at least one person there knew how she felt. She was glad it was him. He caught her eye and in the process caught her checking him out. She saw it, the blush. The sweet endearing blush as it crept from his neck into his cheeks. He looked down to his boots and then to David, anything but back at Emma. Snow stood to greet her husband and while Emma wasn't versed in Royal dinner customs she knew her manners enough to stand for them also.

Hook took his seat next to her, whether or not that's how it was assigned, and no one commented. She wasn't sure why she expected them to, it was just they seemed to comment on just about everything else she was or wasn't doing so it was hanging in there air until he caught her eye again. This time the shy, adorable cuteness was gone and in its place was something entirely different as he looked her up and down, noting every curve and cut of her new look.

No, there was certainly no shyness in those eyes and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Though that might have been a draft, she found out too castles we're cold as hell even in what they called 'summer'. She dreaded to think what winter would be like, even under layers of velvet she still felt naked without her leather jackets. She looked away from him in an attempt to start a conversation with her mother. Though their hands would brush when one or the other reached for their drink or their forks, accidently or not it made her hairs stand on the back of her neck repeatedly. By the look in his eyes she knew the feeling was more than mutual.

"Who else is coming?" She nodded to the empty seats.

"Oh just Aurora and Philip, we've been meaning to catch up more ever since we got back and felt tonight was just the ticket… there are some people coming over afterward, just a small …ball."

Emma's eyes widened.

"A ball?"

Regina sighed and Emma found herself looking to her for help.

"Snow, really?"

Snow just sighed.

"Yes, Regina really, it's only small maybe thirty people at best, I want music and happiness back in the kingdom again and starting off small… especially when we have so much to celebrate now, well it seems just fine to me."

Regina said nothing merely shrugged at Emma before speaking again.

"If you must but if that's the case I ask to take Henry tonight … we've had a lot of fun this past couple of days and I … well … I'm not really ready for a ball truth be told and I'd much rather spend it with my son…" She looked to Emma again and Emma knew the apprehension she felt – she was The Evil Queen after all, even if it was in another life. She knew the public wouldn't exactly be willing to welcome her back with open arms even now. With Neal gone, on his quest for both Mulan and his father, he was still unaware that Emma and Henry were even back in this land, she wasn't so sure she wanted him to know either. There was still that old buried part of her that hurt when he was around, as much as she had grown up and moved past what happened to her, to them, she still felt like that lost seventeen year old when he was around, she hated that feeling.

An adjustment indeed.

With Henry stuffed full of turkey and ham as well as some other mystical and strangely named foods Emma wasn't so willing to try, as well as witnessing his first ever 'ball' – at least to start - she helped him pack a bag and saw him safely off with Regina. She felt a pang of sadness watching him go with her, all smiles and happiness. But pushed it down and out of the way, they were here now. She got to be with her family and by extension it meant Regina got to be with hers. Snow assured Emma that they had been 'taking baby steps' to rebuild something between them, something that resembled a friendship. But given the lengthy and complicated history everyone knew that would take time.

Time.

_God. _

She looked out over the grounds of the castle, so large and imposing, she never really could have seen herself there as a girl. And if she had been she was sure the oak trees and docks would have felt more like home than the silk sheets and skirt hoops.

"I have to say it suits you." the voice through the large glass doors that led onto the steps of the castle where she'd been sitting for a good few minutes, just lost in thought.

"And what's that?" she asked as he took his seat beside her.

"The dress…the hair… it's all very regal and befitting one of such noble –"

"Oh quit it." She interrupted with a smile nudging him with her elbow. He just looked her in the eyes and she knew he was trying to make her smile; the funny thing was lately he didn't even have to try. She just felt… lighter when he was around.

"But it's true, though I know you are as uncomfortable as I am." He spoke softly with that charming smile as he scratched the back of his neck again. He had been pulling and adjusting his outfit all evening, Emma took comfort in his discomfort as it mirrored her own.

"I am. I can barely breathe in this thing and Snow and David they just want me to smile and dance with strangers and I … it's all very weird. This isn't me." She said gesturing her hand out to the land below them.

"Isn't it?" he asked and it made her raise her brows.

"No. I'm … I'm no princess." She scoffed.

"Perhaps you are, you're just a different kind of princess." He shrugged as if it was as clear as day.

"According to Snow… not the kind she wanted to raise." Emma sighed, her mother hadn't said anything directly to voice her disappointment since her return, but honestly, she saw it in her mother's eyes, team that with the replacement baby and she wasn't feeling so great about things as they stood.

"You're a grown woman now, and while the urge to please your parents is still strong… and believe me they inspire the strangest loyalty … as evidence of my attire this evening. Well, loyalty before thievery – your mother has some serious stealth." He smiled, scratching his neck again. "Perhaps, in time, everyone will be brave enough to speak up… to do…" He looked at her then, the still of the night, the light from the candle all reflected in her sad smiles. "To do what we want to do for ourselves…for the best."

"And what might that be?" Emma asked him, noting that he stood up before he answered her with a tired sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me Love?"

Before she had a chance to answer Snow appeared, a great smile on her face grabbing for Emma's hand.

"Honey, I want you to meet someone, an old friend of mine from years ago, I've just been singing your praises and well, he insists you both meet."

"I –" Emma began but was cut off with a gentle tug by her mother, Snow nodded to Hook before both ladies retreated back inside the castle leaving Hook to stand alone.

Again.

Killian wasn't sure what was worse, the long and painful year with Emma gone, no hope realistically for her return, or now, having her right there in front of him but not being able to be with her in the way in which he hoped.

Without her he could fool himself with enough thoughts and enough rum that he was better off, that she was too, that at least if he never got the chance to love her he never got the chance to lose that love either. But then everything happened how it did and it threw him literally back on the path toward Emma bloody Swan. He decided another hour of watching the ball take place and feeling suitable out of place that he'd had about enough. Snow was introducing Emma to everyone there, as was her right, but he still felt like he should have been elsewhere. He also realised that perhaps the 'baby brain' made her Highness miscalculate how many people were attending because it was more like a hundred, not thirty. Their weak punch wasn't really hitting the spot, and if he had to itch somewhere he'd rather do it alone on his ship where the good rum was and his own clothes. He nodded to David as he made his way out, only got as far as the first staircase because the man came after him.

"Hook?"

"Hmm?" he turned to face Emma's father, plastering on a happier face, one he'd been used to putting up since his return a year before.

"You're leaving?"

"That I am. It's been uh… an eventful evening, I just fancy a sleep in my own bed, Mate. No harm in that?"

"No… of course not. Of course. I just… well… with Emma." The Prince sighed as if unable to get his words out. "Look just… give it time alright? Snow… right now she just …she's just trying to make up for lost time and Emma is her sole focus, it's a bit much but it will pass." There was a look of understanding in the Prince's eyes, and Killian was thankful for that. They had settled their scores a long time ago now, and they seemed firm friends, he also seemed to understand his dilemma with the woman he loved, even if that woman was his daughter.

"It's fine, really. It's been over a year, what's a little more time, eh?" He smiled wide feigning confidence. "Of course… if your lovely wife gets her way there'll be a proper prince for her princess before long…"

The prince's face fell, he felt for the man standing before him, he really did. He knew better than anyone what it felt like to be separated by circumstance from the one you loved. His wife knew too, but she refused to see Killian for what he was to Emma, something that was plain as day since their return, and plainer still if his wife had bothered to pay any attention to the heart heavy man living in their vicinity this past year when he returned with their daughter. He just sighed again watching the man that didn't quite fit in, though he tried, walking away from the palace.

By the time Killian had the fire lit in his cabin he had half a flask of the good rum in him too, the really good stuff he kept hidden from himself for occasions such as this. Good old fashioned self-pity, it had been a while since he'd let that take him over so completely, but a night of wallowing would do him no harm, he thought. He had spent a year trying to push the pity at bay, to focus on the positives, to become 'one of them'. It dawned on him since Emma's return that it wouldn't really matter to some people how hard he tried; he would always be an outsider or rather the villain of the piece. A fate he feared he and Regina shared for the foreseeable future. For a long time he was more than okay with that, he had attempted to be a fine upstanding member of society before and all it got him was a dead brother and a life as a pirate why try harder for approval that didn't matter? Except now, it did matter, she mattered.

He was warm enough from the inside out now that his itchy shirt and pinching boots could be put aside, leaving him in his breaches and oddly comfortable socks. Those he'd keep, he decided as he lit the rest of the lamps around the room, mulling over pulling out a book to read or just finishing off the bottle and hoping for sleep.

He opted for both. Both were good.

Emma took a deep breath of cold air when she reached the abandoned balcony, finally breaking free of her mother's watchful eye and Prince what'shisname's roaming hands. I mean honestly weren't these people meant to be regal and polite? And why were there more than one prince or princess per kingdom, what did 'their' kingdom mean and how far did it extend before the others kicked it? Was there peace among them all? Should she have been worried about insulting a prince and starting a war? She made a mental note to ask her mother and father about these things at a better time. As things stood she just needed some air, some time alone. Not that the latter was possible, her father found her five minutes or so after she arrived.

"I know the feeling, believe me." He sated just leaning over the railing mimicking her stance.

"You do?"

"Course I do. Emma you forget I was thrust into this just like you … I wasn't born Royal, hell I wasn't even raised for the life if you recall."

Right, farm boy. Emma smiled the idea of her father on a farm, so simple but with such purpose.

"You ever wish…"

"No. If I hadn't life might not have led me to your mother and that's just unthinkable." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Even as crazy obsessed as she is right now?" Emma sighed facing her father fully this time and he just shrugged.

"There have been a few moments where I just leave the room, there really isn't any sense in arguing with her, not lately, and she'll come around I know she will."

"I guess…"

"It will get easier you know?"

She wasn't so sure, everything since New York had been like a slap in the face – repeatedly.

"I hope so… I really do." She looked out onto the water far beyond the palace walls and spied Hook's ship, right where she always was now days, only this time she was lit up.

Strange. As far as she knew he was rooming with them.

"Is… Hook gone?"

_Oh god, was he leaving?_

Her heart dropped a little though she was almost unwilling to admit it.

David scratched the back of his head before grinning but then biting it back.

"He's gone to spend the night on the ship. I think … he just needs a breather too from all this." His hand waved back into the crowded room.

She was more than disappointed if she was honest with herself.

"Oh…"

"You know he did leave without his things, he might be needing them come morning."

"Oh?"

"Your mother lifted his clothes while he was washing up today, _insisting_ they be laundered… much to his chagrin." David laughed. "You could … get them back to him if you wanted to cut out of here early."

She narrowed her eyes at her father, still finding it odd to consider him as such; he was _her_ age after all. And he was clearly up to something. He was much more Killian's 'mate' now than ever and the thought of it made her happier than she wanted to admit.

He patted her on the shoulder as he told her where to find the things she needed, and that he would 'handle' her mother. Before Prince what'shisname could corner her for another dance she had managed to stealth her way to the linen closet and out of the palace grounds happily taking in the fresh night air.

What was she going to say?

_Hi, I just stopped by your home on the water in the middle of the night to drop off clothes. Clothes you realistically could have gotten back in the morning with no need for me to be here at all? _

Yeah that didn't sound right.

Maybe, just maybe she could be honest with him out right, for once. All they had ever done was danced and fought around each other, before the curse and even after. In New York when things had changed for her – when he had shown up and made them change – given her back her real, much more painful life, he had given back her meaning too, even if he didn't know it yet.

Of course what followed was something they hadn't had the chance to discuss… what with wicked witches and cowardly lions and hearts and shoes …_balls_.

She smirked to herself and her childish sense of humour sometimes.

Maybe, she thought she could broach the subject of sex, like she had wanted to since New York. Or at least the subject of them and sex, and the rushed, intense, toe curling encounter they had shared when she regained her memories against both parties better judgement. Something they lacked the time and privacy to discuss since.

He had apologised profusely afterward, as if she wasn't the one to back him up against her bedroom door, as if she hadn't been the one to initiate things and push them both over the edge.

Hm. Maybe he was a gentleman after all.

When she got to the ship she all but lost her nerve. What _was_ she going to say? At this point between the two of them, did it really matter anyway? Their silences always said so much more than their words ever could. No, she didn't care, as she climbed on board with his clothes in hand she had her reason to be there and it was a valid one.

She had his coat, she was pretty sure he couldn't survive without it, kind of like a wild animal without its shell.

She had all but turned around and ran when she got on board and took the short journey below deck, she knew he was in his cabin because the light flooded beneath the door.

'Just knock, Emma. He won't bite!' She told herself before shaking her own head at herself and actually knocking. A few seconds later he opened it, a look of surprise on his face.

"Swan?"

"I … Hi… Coat."

He furrowed his brows.

"What?"

She just swallowed and tried to catch some courage, holding up his things.

"David… he said you were missing these and that maybe you'd want 'em back."

"Oh right… thank you?" He said with a shy smile, balancing the stack of clothing on his hooked arm for a lifetime long few seconds they were silent. "Is that … uh… all you came for?"

And there it was. Like lightening, the innuendo and double meaning in four words.

Clearly she was an open book to this well-read man because yeah, maybe it wasn't all she came for.

He offered her a seat and a drink as he sat across from her at his small table, a table covered in old maps and magnifying glasses and trinkets she couldn't know the history or use of. For a long time they just sat there, in silence drinking their drinks and listening to the sound of the fire crackling and the sway of the ship. It was nice; it was the first time Emma had had a minute's silence all day.

She couldn't ignore his current state as he sat, willing herself not to look at his half naked self, since surprisingly he made no comment on it either. She found herself fascinated though with the contraption he strapped to his arm. It was well made, leather of course, and had fastenings up his arm, with a strap almost like a gun holster around his back. She knew it was something he noticed her noticing but again, no comments were made.

"So you just got bored of attempting to wear a shirt, you've decided to stop altogether?" she smirked making him smile.

"Aye, well… it itched and it was awful, so thank you – again- for my own clothing I am quite attached to them."

Centuries with the one look, she imagined it was a hard habit to break. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or so before he started to fidget with his flask and her with her glass.

"About New York." She blurted out, not really wanting to dance around it any further.

"Yes, rather loud and terrifying place that, I don't know how –"

"Not… about the city… about … well you know what happened there, with us."

He nodded, taking another large swing of his flask.

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That." It was her turn then to take a gulp of the rum, and Christ, that stuff was strong.

"Look, Emma I would just like to apolog –"

"I swear if you say sorry one more time I'm gonna punch in you in the nose."

She really was her father's daughter he mused.

That shocked him; he sat back in his seat stunned.

"Well I –"

"No, look I don't want your apologies, god, I never did. I wanted to do what we did; hell, do you not recall me all but dragging you into that room? I mean really…" For crying out loud the man had waited a year, literally crossed realms for her, gotten arrested for her, begged and pleaded for her to understand him for the sake of her parents even when she truthfully considered having him committed some place with soft walls. All through that he kept consistent, kept his promise to her parents, to her, even with no hope of ever seeing her again or succeeding.

"I'm not saying I regret it, love. Or for a minute would undo it… it's just not _exactly_ how I imagined our time together being for the very first time." He looked so fundamentally earnest and confused as he spoke, as if he wasn't sat there topless, half way to drunk and looking far too delicious in the softly lit room.

"You imagine it a lot then?" She quirked a brow and he noticed and that made any sense of confusion vanish from his face. He rubbed the back of his neck with a smile, something she noticed he did a lot when he was … nervous? Surely not. Not Captain Innuendo.

He merely shrugged.

"It was a long year, Swan." With that he placed his hand across the table, giving Emma the opportunity to either take his hand or leave it.

Gingerly, she placed her hand in his, recalling the last time she did it she shackled him to a giant's lair. This time there would be no abandoning… or shackling. At least… not at first.

Gently he ran his fingers over hers, it was sweet and comforting and all the things he was when he thought no one was looking. It made her smile as she did the same to him before they locked fingers and just simply held hands for a time.

"Emma, I know that there was talk of choices before – with Bae…Neal and –"

"Shhh. No." She shook her head. They weren't talking about that now, not right then. And really, hadn't he noticed?

The 'choice' as he put it had already been made. Not just by her, but by Hook and by Neal. Hook came for her, believed in her and their connection enough to fight for it. While Neal had other issues on his mind she or their son clearly weren't his first priority, not back then and not now.

_There was no choice._

They looked at each other and it was suddenly as natural as breathing. Both stood, neither letting go of the other, until they were a breath apart.

Before they kissed Emma spoke, something she wasn't sure even she thought she'd say out loud, but from somewhere she was channelling her own bravery and maybe a little of his innuendo-isms were wearing off on her.

"I'm staying here tonight…." Before he leaned in and kissed her, softly – almost too softly, as if he was afraid she'd crumble in his arms, before finding the confidence to push forward, pulling her closely until she in her crushed velvets lined up perfectly against his naked chest. They pulled apart for a breath both eyeing the others lips like it a miracle before he grinned and spoke.

"You can stay as long as you like love, believe me… Believe. Me." He peppered his final words with two tiny kisses to her lips making her laugh before he unceremoniously spun them around, backing them both up towards his freakishly neatly made bed.

Well, pirate or not, he was a military man.

The sound of her dress rustling as he pressed her further into the soft mattress, teamed with their short shallow breathes was all the sound they needed.

Moving from her lips to her neck with his soft stubble grazing its way, surely marking her skin in some way or another, she'd worry about that later, it all felt too good to care much in the moment. However, when they had had about enough of just the somewhat innocent pleasures of making out and the feel of the other through clothes just wasn't enough that is when she started to lose patience.

"This… dress…" She sighed as he kissed his way back down her neck, over her collar bone and down the valley of her cleavage. He looked up through hooded lids; the liner on his eyes teamed with the lust she knew to be swirling made his bright blue eyes seem almost black.

It sent shivers up her spine.

"Allow me?"

With that he stood, and pulled her up with both hands before turning her to face away from him as he deftly made surprisingly short work of her intricately laced up dress, and bodice.

"Holy crap… I … that took so long to do up and you just… with one hand!" Emma really needed tips because, damn!

Hook grinned back, placing kisses at the base of her neck and down her spine as he innocently shed her of her dress, hook on one side, hand on the other, pushing it down her shoulders until it pooled at her waist where she sat still facing away from him. He pushed her hair aside too, and began kissing down her spin.

Just for a moment Emma allowed herself to revel on how good that felt.

"You'd be surprised Love, what I've learned to do one handed over the years."

That made her chuckle, because really, of course he was one to over-compensate.

Of course.

Not that she wasn't bursting to find out what exactly what that was. But now they had time.

She turned and loosened the laced up ties of his pants, knowing he was watching her gave her goose bumps on her skin. Emma Swan was a lot of things, but passive during sex just was never one of them. She needed him, it was more than want at this stage, it was honest to god my skin-tingles-near-your- skin- I- want- you- inside- me- need. And she wasn't going to wait any longer. She stood up and stepped out of her gown, yanking off her underwear too and a breath of freedom was met with a small but noticeable gasp from the good Captain. Not for nothing, but it made her confidence sore.

She just smiled at him as if this was completely normal, maybe soon it would be, but for now she just enjoyed the look of what passed for awe on his face. Last time was rushed, raw and passionate no doubt, but neither one of them got naked and Emma had, in a sense felt like she had cheated both of them out of a good old fashioned ogling session. They had flirted and insinuated and teased and avoided for so long, it was only right they both got to reap the fruit of their flirting labours.

She slipped off her shoes and he yanked off his boots before her arms went around his neck and soon she was underneath him again, this time skin to skin and she could remember no other feeling in the world as good.

Her arms went around his neck, his hands to her hair; massaging her scalp in the best way as they deepened their kiss with such intensity Emma was sure she was seeing stars.

"I need to lose the hook… Emma. It…" he panted as she yanked off his pants with her toes, yeah who else was over compensating now?

"It'll get in the way… of things." He said supporting himself on one arm above her to look her in the eye, that slight look of embarrassment creeping into his face. Well, she just wasn't having it.

"No… I know … I trust you."

Wow that wasn't' what she meant to say. What she meant to say was that she knew he wouldn't hurt her… though really weren't they both the same thing now?

The look of surprise on his face wasn't one she could forget, before he grinned happily and kissed her again so hard it made her toes curl. She took his hook, keeping it at her side, her fingers lightly holding it in place. It was after that things started to go a little blurry for both of them. It was almost too much, the tension they had built up in the days since their return, and the unspoken words of a lost year. All of it brought them there together in a swirl of moans and thrusts, toned taunt skin weathered by magic and grief and the sea mixed with a mixed up bail bonds lost princess combining to make the most delicious results. Forehead to forehead, names and words whispered like a prayer, the build-up was something but the comedown was just as sweet.

She was sure she looked a sight, sweating and exhausted, her curls and braid askew, but she didn't care. Both of them heavy and feeling they'd never move again, they finally pulled apart to breathe, to rest. With him beside her, the faint light making him seem much younger than usual, or maybe it was them that made it so; he seemed peaceful for the first time since she met Captain Hook – Killian Jones shone through.

Or maybe he was hiding there all along as she had once suspected. He carefully brushed the hair from her eyes with his hook before wrapping them both in his large red blanket.

"Too hot…" Emma all but whined and he nodded.

"Yes, now… but it'll cool off in here soon enough, when the fire dies you'll thank me." He said pulling him on top of her again, this time to rest in the nook of his shoulder, both of them wrapped around each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Mmmhm. Okay." Emma said in a whisper, already drifting off peacefully. Killian smiled, more because he couldn't help himself than anything, he kissed her forehead, pulled her closer and found that sleep came easy to the weary pirate and the lost princess that night.

She tried to pull away from him, but he just wasn't having it. He had waited so long for moments like this and her 'need' to be 'home for breakfast' really wasn't a strong enough excuse for him to let her out of his bed.

"No… later… much later when the sun is up a little further…_later_." He murmered into her neck planting kisses there on his journey of her body once more. By his estimation it was around eight, they could wait for her a little longer for at the present time she was busy being taken care of. He knew her son to be with the ex-evil-queen, and thus happy and content and that with that in mind he knew Emma to be content too on a level most important to her.

She curled into his touch so easily now he never wanted it to fade, the sound of her short, shallow breaths as he kissed down her neck, how she bucked against his touch as he brought her over the edge of pleasure again and again, no, he never wanted this to change.

For well over an hour they just spent their precious first morning indulging themselves and each other in all the little things they'd both wanted to do for and to the other since this whole 'flirtationship' as Swan had called it, began. Lazy, sweet, messy sex Killian decided was his favourite kind of sex.

Though he conceded that any kind of sex with Emma Swan was sure to be his favourite.

"I really need to go now… as _fuck_…" she tried to leave, she really did but he found she really liked that 'thing you do with your mouth' a lot, so he used whatever tricks necessary to keep her right where she was currently planted. Writhing under him.

"Mmm I think that very easily could be –"

"_Captain Hook?!" _

That came from outside the ship; it came from a familiar little voice.

"Is that Henry?!" Emma said her eyes widening as she moved faster than he'd seen anyone slide out of a bed leaving him both shocked and very aroused.

"Aye… it is… I might have promised him a sailing lesson this afternoon, he's very early."

Emma's eyes widened again.

"What?! Oh Jesus… okay you … you need to go out there and … I don't know say … I'm not here."

"He's not looking for you and really?" Killian made reference to his not so subtle show of stimulation, causing her to roll her eyes. "The boy and I are mates, Emma; this isn't the thing mates do to each other, particularly when the reason for this is his mother. No. You need to go out there."

"_Are you in there? Hook?"_

Never had he seen someone get dressed so quickly, and in his clothes too, it really did his arousal no favours at all. By gods she looked good.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This isn't how this was meant to go." She said flustered pulling on the pants and lacing them tight as she tucked the billowing shirt inside them. There was no way she was getting into that torture contraption that was that dress in a hurry.

"No, Love, but then again when has anything ever gone how it's meant to?"

For them, for anyone really, life wasn't set in stone and it never turned out like you thought you wanted it to.

She fled on to the deck, and Killian's curiosity got the better of him. He listened from the door as he dressed out of view. Her embarrassment evident in her voice.

"Mom?!"

"Hi… hi." She said willing the blush out of her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know I was … I was talking with Killian about his… his boat…ship."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, it's just you know it's kind of dull at the palace so I was hoping to you know… um… maybe learn how to sail or something."

The boy crossed his arms and raised his brow, even from his standpoint Killian knew he wasn't buying what Emma was selling so terribly.

"Really?"

Emma huffed out some air in her lungs and raked her hand through her hair.

"No."

"Oh good, because I knew you were lying… so … you're here because you're… you're with Hook now huh?" The boy said so nonchalantly it was almost as if this was expected.

Emma's eyes widened at that, reaching out to touch her son's shoulders. He was getting tall for his age.

"I mean…" she took a large breath, he knew she was nervous "how… how would that make you feel?"

The kid shrugged, as if he didn't have an opinion, though Killian knew he did, and probably an insightful one at that.

"I don't know… I mean how does it make you feel?"

He swore he could feel Emma blush from where she stood.

The boy laughed rolling his eyes, "How do you feel about the love stuff?"

"Love?" Emma all but choked out.

"Well, I mean yeah I kinda figured, you know? You guys were all looking weird at each other in Neverland, and then didn't talk to each other, then we left and you cried… then you know… he was the one out of everyone that came back for us… I figured that's what it was."

"Look, Henry you know that with your dad –"

The kid sighed, and Killian hated that sigh. He hated that his love for his mother affected another child's parental unit. He wasn't sure it could be helped at this stage though, whether or not he stepped in or stepped back, Emma didn't love Bae.

"Mom, it's okay, really! I like him, he makes you smile and that's always good. Plus, Grandpa likes him now too so it's okay! So it's great."

"What is?"

"That you love Hook…" the boy patted his mother on the shoulder before leaning up and kissing her sweetly on the cheek, before he knew it Henry had ran down the ramp that led to the dock leaving his mother speechless. "Plus you're wearing his clothes, Mom. Really?"

Killian bit his lip at that, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Anyway… I gotta go. Tell Hook I'll be by later for our trip, I just wanted to know what kind of sandwiches he likes… but you can ask him okay?"

"I… okay…" Still somewhat dumbfounded Emma answered her son who was now making a run back through the grass that led to the palace.

"Okay bye mom!"

"I… bye Henry." She waved before walking slowly to the back of the ship where he stood watching her, nothing on but some pants he'd haphazardly threw on.

"Was that so bad?" He asked one eyebrow cocked.

She exhaled loudly just walking into his embrace with ease. He more than readily accepted her, he knew she wasn't one for 'cuddling' but this was welcomed.

"No…" she said muffled into his shoulder as they hugged. "But … he took it well right I think he took it really well..."

"I think Henry took the news that you're in love with me better than you took the news that you're in love with me."

With that she pulled back and looked him in the eye, her brows furrowed.

"No he – "

He waited and sure enough it dawned on her.

"Oh my God…" she said with a unstoppable smile and pinkened cheeks.

It just made Killian smile and hugged her once more, a little tighter this time.

"It's okay, Swan. I love you too."


End file.
